Under the Stars
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Blaine wants to kiss Kurt in the rain...


Under the Stars

Kurt is fast asleep when the first knock on the door comes, soft and barely audible. He is busy dreaming, of canaries and coal mines, of French class and classic musicals. When the second comes, he stirs slightly, turning over and snuggling deeper into his pillow. He hears the third one but ignores it because really, there's no way that he is going to get up when he could be warm and cosy in his bed. But the fourth knock is so loud that Kurt's roommate snorts lightly in his sleep, and almost looks like he's going to wake up… Kurt is out of bed and at the door in a heartbeat. Self consciously, he smoothes down his hair and looks at his pyjamas critically. They're going to have to do.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Kurt turns his door handle and opens the door as softly as he can. Standing on the other side, dressed in slacks, a loose top and a red hoodie, is his boyfriend. And he looks way too happy with himself for Kurt's liking.

"Blaine," Kurt hisses, aware that if they are caught, they could both receive a months worth of detentions. Blaine should know that; he is a hall monitor, after all. But Blaine just grins and leans forward to kiss Kurt softly on the corner of the mouth.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kurt asks him, kiss placating him only slightly. Infuriatingly, Blaine just smiles his best gentleman smile again, and tips his head slightly to one side.

"Ten minutes to midnight," he replies, and Kurt gasps slightly.

"We have classes tomorrow! And I need my beauty sleep, and…" Kurt rants in a whisper, before Blaine places a finger over his lips.

"I have something to show you," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the door. He shuts it quietly behind him, and then they are running silently through the corridors of Dalton Academy. Kurt can't help but think back to their first meeting, when Blaine held his hand just like this, took the same routes as this. Adrenaline pumps furiously through Kurt's body. Every second, Kurt's ears are pricked for the slightest sound of a door handle turning, of a person catching them.

A prefect could be patrolling the corridors as they ran, they could be caught… how could he get himself into this? And Kurt knows he should pull his hand away and go back to his room before something bad happens… but he finds that he can't. Blaine's hand is rough from his guitar playing, and it slides nicely against Kurt's baby soft skin.

And then they are at the front door, and Blaine regretfully lets go of Kurt's hand to pull a key out of his pocket.

"Are you insane?" Kurt whispers, because there is no way that Blaine should have a key to the front door of the whole damn school. To his surprise, Blaine nods.

"Probably. But we have to do this. C'mon," he says, finally opening the door and pulling Kurt outside into the cold air. Kurt can feel goose bumps erupt on his pale skin, can feel the icy air seep into his bones and take up residence there. It's a mild winter night, compared to the ones they've had recently, but he still shivers. At once, Blaine pulls off the hoodie he is wearing, and puts it around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt feels Blaine take his hand once more, and pull him out from the covering and into the clear air. At once, Kurt tries to pull back.

"Blaine, it's raining!" Kurt whispers, thinking at once of his hair, and his skin, and how this was so going to mess up his moisturising routine. But Blaine just smiles at him again, and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Suddenly, the rain ceases to matter to Kurt; all he can feel is the heat of his boyfriend's body as it touches all the way down his.

"I know it's raining," Blaine whispers, and Kurt wants nothing more than to reply with some sort of cutting, sarcastic comment. But for once, he stops himself. There is a certain type of magic in the air, and Kurt doesn't want to ruin it for one moment.

"When I was younger, I always used to love the rain. You know how beautiful it is? When it's falling from the sky and it's hitting the pavement and making puddles. I always used to jump in the puddles, and scatter them everywhere. And it's so beautiful when the leaves are wet and just dropping water. I always thought fairies drank from leaf water," Blaine laughs, shaking his head slightly at the younger version of himself, "And then I grew up, and all of the films I watched always seemed to have some sort of kiss in the rain. I thought that was so special. So romantic. I guess I always wanted that, but I never thought I'd have it; being gay and all," Blaine say self-deprecatingly, and Kurt is speechless at how honest Blaine is being… at how beautiful it is.

"But then I met you… so Kurt… may I kiss you?" Blaine asks softly, eyes locked onto his boyfriend, bodies still pulled together. Kurt can feel himself blushing at how romantic the moment is, at how much he wants to kiss Blaine. In a daze, he nods.

"You never have to ask," Kurt murmurs, before pulling Blaine's head up so that he can place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine's grip tightens around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer as he deepens the kiss. Inside Dalton, they can hear a clock chime midnight. They sway together slowly, both of them lost in the sensations and oblivious to the freezing cold rain falling all around them. But after a while, Kurt notices that Blaine is shivering slightly, and he pulls back.

"Time to go inside," Kurt murmurs, stroking one hand slowly over his boyfriend's cheek. Nodding dumbly, all Blaine can do is follow as Kurt leads them inside and locks the door. Their journey back to the room is less fear filled, less tense; prefects go off duty at midnight. When they arrive back at the room, Kurt unzips Blaine's hoodie and hands it back to him, conscious of just how wet the fabric in his hands is. Blaine takes it without a word. He just leans forward and places a soft, gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he whispers, before disappearing back into the shadows like a ghost.

And when Kurt finally gets back into bed, all warmth long since leeched from the sheets and pillows, he can still feel the rainwater on his skin, and in his hair. But he just smiles, and allows himself to drift off to the memory of Blaine's arm around his waist, and his lips on Kurt's cheek.


End file.
